the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahlia
What do you mean I can't serenade the monster to sleep before you stab its face? You don't know until you try. Swords are so archaic. I'm the latest generation, and silver-stringed lutes are in~ Background Found and taken in as a babe by a travelling troupe, Dahlia was abandoned not long after birth in the Temeria capital, Vizima, a hardly unique story. Unlike most, however, the little red-headed baby was raised around performers of all sorts, moving from city and town, one to the next. Due to her vibrant hair, she was given the name Dahlia Rosen, most affectionately called Rose by her rag-tag caregivers. Her childhood was a good one, filled with excitement, activity, and wonder. As such, she developed a deep love for music, people, and performance, and learned to play instruments, sing, dance, acrobatics, and how to do parlor tricks. And, of course, how to charm. A life on the road can be a dangerous one, however, and, on their way to their next destination, the travelling troupe found themselves attacked by a large pack of drowners as they were crossing a bridge. While they managed to fight off a few, a couple of their own were injured and one was pulled over the rails and killed, as their numbers were thinned as they had been separated. Initially protected behind a circle, a young Rose crawled out from under the legs of her family, swiftly made a makeshift molotov, and managed to take out the closest of the drowners. While she was grabbed back, her quick thinking led to one of her own grabbing a plank of wood that had become alight, in an effort to keep back the encroaching beasts. To their fortune, a witcher from the school of Griffin had been passing by and made quick work of the rest. Any relief or gratitude they may have felt was dashed as the gruff witcher, keen on the instinct he had observed from Rosen, demanded compensation, specifically in the child as a form of the Law of Surprise. They resisted, seeing her as a daughter, and offered other forms of payment, but the witcher then enforced conscription. They couldn't say no and with bitter tears saw their collective child taken away. After everything that had transpired, it was a lot to take in and the first couple of hours of the ride were spent in complete silence. He had expected questions or, at the very least, tears, and he eventually asked, "Do you know what I am?" With her upbringing, Rose was told many fantastical tales, including those of witchers. As she sat at the helm of the saddle, she responded matter-of-factly, "A witcher, sir." She paused. After a great deal of time contemplating her life and her fate, Rose asked, "Are you going to sell me?" "No," he responded gruffly. "You are going to train at the School of the Griffin." There was another pause. "I've only heard stories of witchers taking young boys. I've never heard of a girl witcher." He stared ahead and with his fixed expression it was difficult to tell what he was thinking, but from the corner of her eye, Rose detected what might have been a hint of solemness. "Times have changed. If you survive, you will see." And so she did. Rose was conscripted at the age 8, as well as a moderate sized group of other children. While the Choice was not easy by any stretch, the redheaded girl found she had an easier time than some of the others. A life on the road and as an entertainer could often prove difficult, and so the hunger and limited diet were not unknown to her. Naturally inclined towards and trained in acrobatics, she could endure the harsh physical training. However, many of the other conscripts severely struggled and, in an attempt to keep their spirits high, Rose made a consecutive effort to remain positive, a beacon of light, if you will. She sang, and she danced, and even cracked jokes, much to the displeasure of some of her trainers. Even during the most grueling of challenges and despite punishments, she upheld her spirited attitude, one she adopted, albeit naturally, from her former troupe family. They had done the same with her, and so Rose felt it almost as though it were her duty. Not to mention, wallowing simply wasn't in her repertoire. While there were still some who died from the intensive trial, a larger number than in due past had survived with this round of kids. Many more, of course, died once they moved on to the Trial of the Grasses; Rose was the only girl to have survived, and just barely. Like with everyone, it was a deeply harrowing time and not one Rose chooses to recount, but, upon being brought up, she instinctively deflects with her usual humour and soon changes the subject. In comparison, the rest went rather smoothly and Rose continued to embrace her cheery disposition. Physically more willowy, she never became particularly strong, especially for a witcher, and her swordplay skills proved poor. But, as her conscripter had noted when he first saw her, Rose proved her merit when it came to her adaptability and unique intelligence. While poorer in close quarters, she proved to have a knack for trap-building, alchemy, and quick-thinking, despite her frequent, typically frowned-upon silliness. While her methods were hardly conventional, they proved effective. Rose, particularly in her earlier years, was most often paired with another or even a small group of witchers. But as her skills have improved and she has garnered more experience, the young woman has been allowed to embrace her sense of wanderlust, not uncommonly moving about on her own or with those outside of her profession. While she continues her work as a witcher, Rose has frequently spent long periods in towns, cities, and even villages, acting as an entertainer and bard. Personality and Behavior While she will not shirk her duties, Rose Extroverted - Lighthearted - Jokester- not very often she is serious. even when she is, maintains air of lightheartedness. Adaptable - Curious - Occupation She is both a Witcher and a bard, perhaps too often inclined towards the latter. Religious Beliefs Life is too short to spend it fretting over the thoughts of the gods. While she does not disbelieve, Rose does not practice any religion and prefers to stay outside of matters of faith, finding her personality isn't often appreciated with particularly devout practitioners. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Dislikes: Rules Conventionality Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions Rose desires to inspire, bringing joy and contentment to those around her. It is all too easy to fall into despair during turbulent times and the witcher finds no greater joy than when she creates glee and ease in others. Since early childhood, the redhead has longed to leave her mark, particularly as an entertainer. Life without music and entertainment is not one worth living and so she seeks to spread as much of it as she possibly can and to bring smiles to the downtrodden and everyday folk. Bonds Family Allies Almárean "Al" Tàillear - Dahlia's not-so-secret lover and on-again-off-again travelling companion, he is an elven travelling merchant known for his charm, his wit, his seemingly limitless connections, and his ability to procure even the rarest of items. He's especially favored by sorcerers and lady consumers. Because of an enchanted bauble gifted to him by one of his clients, he can take on a human appearance, most nowadays believing him to be Al the merchant. His capabilities, as well as his roots for those in the know, have garnered him status and wealth. The son of a sorceress, he understands them well and knows what they often most need and desire. It is the same with women, as he was primarily raised amongst them. In his younger years, Almárean had been known from time to time to act as a courtesan within the upper circles, however much of his skirt-chasing and whoring has ceased since he met Dahlia, even if he keeps up the pretenses and flirts with clientele. Uadrik - a tall, burly witcher from the Bear school, he is an ally less out of choice and more out of necessity and convenience, although Dahlia is determined they will become friends if not regular companions, much to his chagrin. Belenus ''- chestnut gelding, another gift from Almárean (although she tried to resist) after her mare was killed by a group of Rotfiends while they were traveling. She has only had him for a year, but he is an exceptionally well-tempered horse and remains calm even under duress. He stands just barely at fifteen hands and, while not as hardy as a warhorse, he is swifter. ''Maślanka - a female palomino mule. Purchased after her first mission, they have been together for several years. She carries the bulk of Dahlia's supplies. Given her penchant for trap-building and bomb-making, she has far more than the average witcher. She is tall for a mule, standing at sixteen hands, and is especially durable. Intelligent, as per usual to mules. Enemies Appearance Her most striking feature is her abundance of curly red hair, which well reaches her waist. While when casual and acting as a bard she keeps it down, during her witcher work she will keep her hair tightly braided and pinned. Her fair flesh harbors few scars, most old from a rambunctious and rigidly trained childhood and her earliest jobs. Dahlia is lithe, weighing very little. Despite such, she is still lean with muscle and her fingers calloused from both of her professions, although she tries to keep her nails well-maintained. While slightly taller than the typical woman, she still appears very small. However, despite her lightness and body stature, she has an average bust size and a voluptuous rear. When still human, her eyes were brown, but with the typical witcher mutations they are a dark gold. Depending on the lighting, their cat-like slits may become more obvious. When working and traveling, Dahlia dons light leather armor that is easy to maneuver in, with metal guards only protecting a few places, and she is always in soft shoes, indicating her acrobatic background. When in towns and for casual wear, the witcher still keeps to pants, preferring their freedom and ease of movement over dresses, although during events and music-oriented performances, she may be found in one. Just like her personality, her normal wear is brighter instead of the typical dull and plain colours. She likes to wear greens and reds and any colours that compliment her fiery hair. And she loves anything with floral designs, with much of her everyday supplies, even her witcher gear, holding embroidered or carved flowers. However, no matter what she wears, she always has pockets and is very rarely without her utility belt. What is secondly most striking is the large lute which can always be found upon her back. It is vibrant like she is and carefully and meticulously maintained. A careful eye might notice her strings in particular gleam, as they are made out of silver. To signify her school, she wears a Griffin medallion around her neck, and she typically can be found with numerous silver rings adorning her long, slender fingers. Abilities * Strength '- 4.5 * '''Stamina '- 7 * '''Speed - 8 * Agility - 8.5 * Reflexes - 9 * Intelligence - 9 * Adaptability - 9 * Alchemy - 9 * Stealth - 8.5 * Swordsmanship - 4 * Marksmanship '''- 8 * '''Trap-Building - 9 * Signs - 9 * Hand-to-Hand Combat - 5 * Languages - 8 * Horsemanship - 8 * Charisma - 9 * Singing - 8 * Dancing - 7 * Acrobatics - 9 * Cheeriness - 10 Equipment Lute '- Named Seron, her 'lover', Dahlia's lute is a one-of-a-kind, handcrafted just for her, and is her primary weapon. Made from red oak and bleached white oak, along the base and neck are decorative dahlia flowers carved and painted into the woodwork, with an inscription in elvish encircling the soundhole. A gift from Almárean, the witcher has specifically stringed it with silver, which when strummed causes pain and disorientation amongst monsters. While sounding like any ordinary lute, albeit perhaps a bit richer, it can prove a deadly weapon to beasts and has on more than one occasion outed creatures hiding amongst humans and within their lairs. With enough use, she could effectively deafen many monsters. '''Trap Bag '- While technically owning an entire trunk, on missions Dahlia carries on her person a thickly woven bag whose sole purpose is to hold the materials and crafting tools needed to make traps as well as some ready-made ones within the outer pockets. 'Utility Belt '- This hero is always prepared! It seems as though everything she could possibly need is connected to her belt (as well as pockets within her pants). While not entirely true, it mostly is. With dedicated slots for homemade bombs and ready-made potions, as well as supplies appropriate for hunting and combat, one would be hard-pressed to find her unprepared. At either side of her hips is coiled rope and climbing supplies. '''Light Armor - Given her reliance on speed and maneuverability, Dahlia's armor is made of leather with sown in metal guards. She wears a soft leather shoe for ease of tightrope walking and climbing. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs